


See

by tomatopudding



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Slash Goggles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT Two different POV that aren't so different. Slash if you read it the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

Every day it's the same.

I wake up,

eat my breakfast,

ride to work.

I arrive five minutes late, as usual.

He's there.

Every day we come face-to-face as I enter.

It's as if he's waiting for me.

I pass him without a glance, but my heart flutters.

It's not easy to avoid a fellow doctor

in such a small hospital.

He taunts me, calls me girls' names.

I pretend not to care but

inside, I hurt.

Why would he want me?

He's happily (OK, not happily) married to Jordan.

And when he passes I smile,

but he doesn't see.

_Every day it's the same._

_I wake up,_

_drink my coffee,_

_drive to work._

_He is five minutes late, as usual._

_I'm there._

_Every day we come face-to-face as he enters._

_I'll never admit I'm waiting for him._

_He passes me without a glance, but my heart flutters._

_It's not easy avoiding a fellow doctor_

_in such a small hospital._

_I taunt him, call him girls' names._

_I pretend not to care but_

_inside, I apologize._

_Why would he want me?_

_I'm happily (OK, not happily) married to Jordan._

_And when he passes I smile,_

_but he doesn't see. _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, particularly the last two lines of each POV, was inspired by the song "The Girl From Ipanema" (Music by Antônio Carlos Jobim, Portuguese lyrics by Vinicius de Moraes, English lyrics by Norman Gimbel)


End file.
